


of white lillies and chalk dust

by pitoumugis



Series: oumota week 2018 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to bullying, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitoumugis/pseuds/pitoumugis
Summary: Momota and Ouma run into each other before and after class, and, somehow, get a little closer.





	of white lillies and chalk dust

**Author's Note:**

> crybaby pregame ouma and abusive asshole pregame momota is out, good kids are in.
> 
> welcome to my house here we love and appreciate momota crushing on ouma -_-
> 
> for oumota week day one- pregame / clothes swap.

_It’s way too fuckin’ early_ , Kaito thinks irritably with a yawn as he sluggishly marches his way into the school building. Normally he wouldn’t be so punctual— if he showed up at all— but Nana had given him a scolding the night prior— if she got one more call saying he skipped class, he’d be in _big_ trouble. She woke him up extra early this morning, too.

Not many students were around, Kaito notes as he shuffles his way up the stairs, passing by a few tired looking first years and a scowling teacher or two. Standing in front of his classroom, Kaito slams the door open, pouring his irritation into the movement. There’s no one in class yet.

 _It’s the first time I’ve been first_ , he huffs a bitter laugh and steps into the classroom.

Something white in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

A single white flower rests in a thin glass vase upon someone’s desk.

Instantly, Kaito’s scowl turns into a glare. He stomps over, carelessly throwing his bag onto his desk as he passes it. _You find assholes like this everywhere,_ he thinks, grabbing the vase by the neck. _Whose fucking desk is this?_

Kaito glances around the classroom, trying to recall who was in his class.

His head snaps back to the desk.  
  
It was where their class rep and student council president sat...

Kaito growls and moves to the window, opening it with a loud smack and tosses the flower, vase and all, out the second floor window. It hits the ground with a distant _clash_ , shattering across the pavement.

The door slides open, and Kaito whirls around.

 _Shit, speak of the devil_ .

Ouma Kokichi stands at the door to their classroom, blinking in surprise. “Momota-kun?”

“Class rep,” Kaito greets in reply, before dropping into his seat.

Kokichi walks up to his desk and puts his bag down. “You’re here,” he states, raising an eyebrow. “I’d add ‘early’ to the end of that, but the fact you’re here at all is already surprising.”

Kaito glares. “Piss off,” he bites, leaning back in his seat and moving to stare off out the window instead.

Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Ever the asshole, huh,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Kaito, before he lowers himself into his chair, taking out several notebooks.

Kaito ignores it in favor of staring out the window. A minute or so passes in silence, the only sound being the scratch of Kokichi’s pencil, before Kaito finally turns to look at him again. Kokichi often wears this neutral, almost blank expression on his face, and if Kaito’s being honest, it’s a little unnerving. _He’d probably have more friends if he smiled more_ ...

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy.” Kokichi snaps. He looks up at Kaito, wearing an annoyed expression. “What do you want?”

Kaito rolls his eyes. “I’m just surprised I beat you to class.” He shrugs.

Kokichi scoffs. “I was already here,” he explains. “I was just in the student council room.”

“Jesus, do you always come so fucking early?”

Kokichi shoots him another look, but ultimately ignores him, returning to his work quietly. Kaito huffs and turns back to the window.

They don’t speak another word, and students begin rolling in one after another, and soon enough, class begins.

* * *

 

“Momota-kun, pay attention when I’m talking to you!”

Kaito groans and looks back over to his teacher. All the other students were gone for the day, but his teacher caught him sleeping in class again and pulled him aside once the bell rang.

“Listen,” she sighs. “I know you don’t really care for school, but if you don’t get your act together, you’re not gonna get anywhere in life.”

Kaito scoffs— as if he hasn’t heard that one before. “Whatever,” he shrugs.

His teacher takes a deep breath and lets out another deep sigh. “Fine, Momota-kun. If you’re going to be like that, then you can clean this whole classroom by yourself until you learn some discipline.” She decides. “Hurry and get started.”

And with that, she turns out of the classroom.

Kaito scowls after her, before stalking back to his desk, kicking a chair in frustration along the way. He slumps into his seat with a sigh and leans back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Why am I so fuckin’ tired today?” He whispers to no one as he tips his chair back and forth idly.

He sits there like that for several minutes, before the classroom door slides open again. Almost a mirror to the morning, he finds Kokichi standing at the door, a short stack of papers in his hands.

“Woow,” Kokichi drawls, eyebrows raised as if he were impressed, but it seems almost mocking. “When the teacher told me you were cleaning the classroom as a punishment, I thought you’d just leave.”

“Fuck off, Ouma.” Kaito bites back.

Kokichi steps into the classroom, placing the stack of papers on the desk at the front, his bright eyes scanning over the room. “Well, I’d be more impressed if you _actually_ cleaned like you were supposed to.”

“Does it fucking matter?” Kaito asks. “A little dust never hurt anyone.”

Kokichi mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “ _Stupid Momota-kun_ ,” and picks up the blackboard eraser. He quickly gets to work cleaning the board at the front of the room.

Kaito’s brows knit together. “What’re you doing?”

Kokichi’s eyes flicker to him for a moment, then return to the board. “Cleaning, duh.” He answers. “I thought that would be obvious even to someone like _you_ , Momota-kun.”

“‘The hell does that mean?” Kaito snarls.

Kokichi snickers— it’s the first time Kaito has heard him laugh at all, it’s a strange “ _nishishi_ ” that makes him sound so much more mischievous than he lets on. Kaito frowns.

“Oh, nothing~” Kokichi practically sings, voice teasing and playful for once, rather than the boy's usual dry sarcasm.

 _Such an asshole_ , Kaito thinks, watching as Kokichi continues to clean up for him. A twinge of guilt begins to nip at the back of his mind as he keeps watching the other do his job for him. Kaito scowls. _Now that I think about it, he’s always tryin’ to do everything himself, isn’t he?_  
  
He watches as Kokichi tries to hop to reach the top of the board, too short to erase the chalk at the top.

With a sigh, Kaito rises to his feet and takes the eraser from Kokichi, quickly erasing the top without another word.

“Momota-kun?” Kokichi asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Shut up,” Kaito snaps instinctively. “... It’s my shitty job anyways.” He shrugs.

There’s a brief pause, before Kokichi suddenly bursts into laughter. Loud, unashamed laughter.

“Wh-What?! What the hell’re you laughin’ at?!”

“I’ve never— I’ve never seen Momota-chan look so _bashful_ before!” Kokichi gleefully says between laughs. “Are you blushing, Momota-chan?!”

“Who the hell’re you calling _Momota-chan_ ?!” Kaito sputters. “And— And I’m not fucking blushing!” He denies, even when he can feel his cheeks grow warmer. “Piss off, asshole!” He smacks the back of Kokichi’s head with the eraser, summoning a puff of chalk dust.

Kokichi coughs in his laughter, slowly calming down. “Jeez,” he sighs, brushing the chalk dust out of his hair before turning away from Kaito and picking his stack of papers back up. “Y’know, I don’t know why you act like such an asshole, when being a good guy comes so naturally to you.”

“I’m not— I’m—” Kaito stutters. “‘The fuck does that mean?!”

“Like right now,” Kokichi says, nodding to the board. “And this morning.”

Kaito stares at him for several seconds, before it hits him. The flower. His jaw clenches.

“Anyway, I gotta take these to the faculty room,” Kokichi says, already making his way to the door. He turns around and gives Kaito a blinding smile. “See you later, Momota-chan!”

And with that, he disappears from the classroom, leaving Kaito standing like an idiot in front of the blackboard with pink cheeks. And then, like snapping out of a trance, Kaito bolts to the door. “Don’t fuckin’ call me Momota- _chan_ !” He shouts after the class rep, but only gets a light laugh in reply.

His cheeks grow darker as a thought hits him.

Kokichi really does have a nice smile.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did upload this last night but it wasn't showing up in the tag so I thought I'd try again
> 
> ao3 when will you function correctly again -_-


End file.
